


Illogical Conclusions

by angeredthoughts



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pon Farr, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeredthoughts/pseuds/angeredthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There wasn’t a single bit of him that didn’t throb in time with his heart. He could hear annoyed grumbling and could tell by the incessant beeping that he was in sickbay. Wondering how it was possible, Jim struggled to open his sore eyelids."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illogical Conclusions

Everything was a hazed red. He could feel the tight warm body beneath him as he plunged into it. There was no place for logic as his body took over his mind. Biology blew apart his careful control as he gripped the hips of his t’hy’la and slapped his hips against his ass. A small part of him heard the screams of pain as he worked, but it was lost in the red haze of need. Pon farr had overtaken him six days before. He had locked himself within his rooms so he’d not hurt his friend. He’d known who’d he’d take in his bed should he allow it. It was all for nothing, as the captain had overridden his lock down codes in order to see why he had locked himself away.

It was hard to think of what had happened. He had been trying to meditate when it had happened. He knew that he’d become aware of the captains presence when he’d touched his shoulder. Then everything had faded to this red haze he was trapped in. Clothing had been torn away, revealing sun kissed flesh that begged for bruises. His fingers had sought and explored, bruising his ashayam before he’d pressed into the tight heat of his body. There had been a moment where he’d faltered, believing there was a missing piece, but he’d been overtaken by the urge to mate and claim.

Flipping his t'hy'la by the hips, he flipped him over and plunged back into his warm body. It was flushed and his blue eyes gazed up at him in shock and pain. It was not what he wanted to see. He reached down to grip the captain’s penis and growled in frustration at its flaccid state. Moving his hand up, he pressed his fingers lightly to his psi points before entering him once more. He flooded his body with the need and desire that shook him. It was then his ashayam responded favourably. They moved together now and he was able to connect their minds. The tight channel clinging to his erection tightened as his mates testicles drew up to his body and he ejaculated. Pleased with this, Spock clutched the captain’s skin harder and went back to thrusting into him. He wasn’t finished yet.

* * *

There wasn’t a single bit of him that didn’t throb in time with his heart. He could hear annoyed grumbling and could tell by the incessant beeping that he was in sickbay. Wondering how it was possible, Jim struggled to open his sore eyelids. Turning his head slowly, he saw Spock was sitting there, face blank as ever, while McCoy waved his medical tricorder over him slowly. Groaning suddenly, he tried to move and two sets of hands held him down. Stiffening at the contact, he stayed where he was and let out a breath as they moved away.

“Jim,” McCoy started before clenching his jaw. He shook his head and pressed something against his neck. It took him a second to understand before the painful injection shot through him. It helped though. His muscled relaxed from their tense state and most of the pain faded away. He rolled his head more easily before McCoy was leaning over, “Jim, do you remember what happened?”

Blinking, he snorted, “I remember checking on my First Officer and then… sex? And pain and… what the hell happened, Bones?”

“I will leave that to Commander Spock to explain,” McCoy answered. He blinked at that before relaxing as his best friend checked him again, “Well, you’re on medical leave for at least a week. No extra activities either, Jim. You need to relax and let your… well, everything needs to heal.”

With that, he left, leaving him alone with his first officer. He looked at the tight control he held and frowned in confusion. He could feel an odd tension and a hint of guilt, like a battering in his head. He lifted his arm slowly and touched his temple. Blinking slowly, he fought to understand but there was nothing for him to base this off of. He wanted to say it reminded him of a mind meld, but that wasn’t possible. Spock wasn’t touching him in anyway. It in fact seemed as though he was… ashamed?

“Mr. Spock, what happened…?”

“I apologize, Captain. I did not intend for this to happen,” Spock spoke, his voice flat and precise. As confused as he was, he was pretty certain he still didn’t understand what had happened. He just waited until Spock spoke again. Several minutes passed before he seemed to roll his eyes, “It is difficult for me, Captain, to explain. This is a subject that all Vulcan’s keep silent upon,” he seemed to steel himself before he spoke further, “I entered Pon Farr, aware that should I not have a mate I would die. I chose not to find someone, as my intended perished along with our home world. I had locked myself in my rooms in an attempt to prevent any from straying across me. When Pon farr is upon us, we lack control and are often overly aggressive. I did not expect you to force your way into my quarters in order to check on my health. Upon entering and awakening me from my meditative state, I attacked you.”

Jim was confused but he was remembering now. He forced himself up right, waving away Spock’s attempts to push him back down. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he gripped his head. It was coming back to him now that he was upright. He remembered the look on Spock’s face, for a brief moment, the complete terror that had etched its way through his expression before something hungry had taken over. He remembered the hot slide of hands as his clothing was torn from his body before he was suddenly on his back, his ankles on his shoulders before Spock had pressed his way into him. It had not been pleasant, not even after the mind meld. Everything had faded away to pain and bursts of pleasure.

“You kept calling me ashayam and t’hy’la… they’re both… they’re endearments, aren’t they?”

“Indeed.”

“Right,” he replied, rubbing his face before he carefully got off the bed. He cringed at the shooting pain in his ass before Spock was there, holding his arm. He didn’t fight him as he led the way back to his quarters. Several times it appeared at though the other man wanted to speak but decided not to. He commanded his doors open before he looked at his first officer, “I’m not going to report you, Commander.”

“You should, Captain. I did attack you and you have been incapacitated for five point three days,” Spock replied curtly, his face carefully blank.

“I… really? It felt like less…”

“You were not conscious for tone point seven of that time, Captain. It was a necessity required to repair your body.”

Nodding his head in understanding, Jim looked at Spock and shook his head, “I won’t report this. As you’ve explained, it was a biological thing. Had you more control I know you wouldn’t have ever done it. It is nothing Starfleet needs to be aware of.”

“If you are certain…”

“I am. Good night.”

“Good night, Captain.”

* * *

In the morning, he was back to feeling like a bruise. He was certain he was throbbing in places he’d never throbbed before. More to the point, his dreams had left him harder then he’d ever been in his life. He slowly moved his hand and calmed his cock, feeling the iron hardness before he came. He gasped in shock before he slumped back down, wondering when he’d arched. Panting for several seconds, he forced himself up and stumbled to the bathroom. He shared it with his first officer, of course, but he glanced at the time and knew he was probably on the bridge.

Stripping out of his soiled clothing, he tossed it all aside and climbed into the shower. He used regular water and felt his muscles relax as the water beat against his skin. It should’ve hurt and in a small way it did, but it also felt completely wonderful. He washed his body slowly before climbing out. Wrapping a towel around his hips, he wandered back into his room. He sat down and looked at his PADD. Picking it up, he tapped in a series of codes until he was looking at the security camera within Spock’s living area. It wasn’t the bedroom, thankfully, but it was where it had begun.

Rolling back the hours of footage, he stopped when he saw himself entering. He set it down and watched as the Vulcan reacted. Wincing at the force he moved, he couldn’t deny how he’d touched. If it hadn’t been so harsh and demanding it would’ve looked sensual. A small bitter smile flitted across his face as he realized that there was no way Spock had actually wanted that. He’d been in the wrong place at the wrong time; but he was relieved the other man would live. Sighing as they disappeared into the bedroom, he turned off his PADD and moved to his couch.

For the rest of the morning, he relaxed there. McCoy stopped by, forcing food into him and checking him over before going back to his precious sickbay. He let his mind ponder what there was to know. There was doubt that Spock actually felt anything for him, but the link in his mind made him feel like he was missing a piece of information that would help him. He let out a small breath through his mouth before closing his eyes. He let his mind wander through everything before he came upon the link that held him to Spock.

Pausing, he thought about how he’d quietly wanted his first officer. He knew no one had caught onto it. It was a source of pride actually, even if Bones kept looking at him at the bars, wondering why he wasn’t chasing after another skirt. How could anyone compare to Spock? He was strong and unyielding in his ways, yet he strived so hard to interact with the rest of them.

Looking at the connection, it took a moment for him to understand Spock was asleep. He licked his lips before pushing through mentally, wanting to see.

_Spock’s arms were wrapped around Jim. They were outside, on Earth, and it was night. His warm body warmed Jim’s and they watched the stars. They weren’t doing anything more then watching as the stars came and left in the sky. It was peaceful and he was grateful to be holding his ashayam. Soon the fireworks began and they watched the night sky light up in colour. It was wonderful and Jim’s excitement was even more thrilling. He leaned down and captured his lips in a tender kiss._

_“I love you, t’hy’la,” he whispered._

_“As I you, ashayam,” Jim replied before settling back into his arms, allowing him to protect him._

Gasping, Jim jerked upright. It wasn’t sexual or sensual, but the experience… he could feel the yearning from Spock and how at peace he was. It was odd and he rolled to his feet. He padded through the bathroom into Spock’s rooms and over to where he was resting before his last shift of the day. He sat down beside him and looked him over. He liked Spock. It wasn’t a logical thing. They argued often and many times they’d been told off for almost ruining diplomatic relations because of their arguing. When they got along though, they were the fiercest team in the fleet. It was during those moments he’d realized his feelings had shifted. He was friends with the other man, but he wanted more. He gazed down at his face and wondered how long it had been a wish of his own.

“Eighteen point six months.”

Startled he almost fell off the bed, unable to believe he’d missed the other man waking up. He licked his lips in surprise and looked down into warm brown eyes. Nervous, he reached out and ran a finger over Spock’s arm. The skin beneath the pad of his finger quivered and he looked up quietly. He saw endless need there and he rubbed his head, pulling away.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I was under the assumption you were heterosexual.”

That was understandable. It wasn’t as though he advertised his desire to be with men. Women were simply softer and he found them easier to be with. He could remain in control. The last time he’d been with a man, before Spock’s Pon Farr, he’d been left quivering in a hotel room with lash marks on his thighs from when he hadn’t pleasured the man enough. Of course, the next time had been with Spock and he’d woken up in sickbay. Unlike the previous time though, he could see this troubled Spock.

“I guess you’d’ve fucked anyone though, right?” he asked, barely hiding the self doubt.

“No,” Spock spoke, his voice suddenly urgent. It was such a show of emotion it caught him by surprise, “I would not have ‘fucked’ anyone. Had anyone else come I would’ve killed them.”

“Why?” he whispered, shocked.

Spock looked at him, his face smooth but he could sense the turmoil in his mind, “In my altered state of mind, I would have viewed them as threats, preventing me from being with my t’hy’la.”

Jim stilled and looked at him. He jumped as an alarm went off, cringing at the horrible sound. Spock turned it off and rose to his feet, dressing in his uniform blues. He paused and looked back at him before disappearing to spend the next four hours on the bridge. Jim sank into the bed and stared silently at the wall. Everything he’d learned rolled around his mind until he settled on a decision. Reaching out, he adjusted the alarm before contacting Bones.

* * *

The end of the shift came and Spock left silently. He watched as he received several looks of various disbelief from the rest of the staff. By now it was known he had attacked the captain but here he was, doing his job. He wouldn’t explain it but he almost wanted to. He avoided the mess hall, having no desire to experience such hostilities while he was trying to consume his evening meal. He had experienced such things in his youth and it made his meal troublesome to finish.

Coming to his quarters, he tapped in the code in his precise way before stepping forward. Instantly the smell of sex surrounded him. His eyes widened as his nose flared. Stepping forward, he came upon a sight he did not expect. The captain, Jim, was on his knees, his chest pressed to his sheets. His fingers were pressed deep into his anus and he was moaning in pleasure. A twitch of desire caused him to take a step forward before he exerted his precise control. He must have heard him though, for he turned his head and looked at him.

“S…Spock,” he stuttered, his eyes fluttering shut as he pressed his fingers further into him.

Moving closer, he could see he had four fingers pressed firmly into his anus. He could not resist reaching out and touching. The stretched skin was enticing and he ran his fingers over it. Jim pulled his fingers free and set his hands over his head. Confused, he took a step back, looking down at the human. He gazed back with a small smile, “I don’t… I want you too, Spock. I know you can sense it, we’re bonded. This time, I’m prepared.”

He could sense it. It thrummed down the bond into his mind; something he had been ignoring for over thirty seven minutes. It had become more intense as the last shift had ended. With a small jolt of surprise he didn’t show, he realized that he had been sensing Jim preparing himself for him. Unable to deny the pleasure he derived from his body, he stripped down and reached for the lubricant that rested by his hip. Applying an ample amount to his erection took moments and then he was pressing slowly and carefully into the tight heat of his human.

There were no words needed. He reached and pulled Jim to his chest, both of them moving. As he pressed in, Jim would press back. He reached his fingers up and pressed them to the psi points, as he’d done before. This time he simply observed. They both groaned at the shared pleasure and fought to keep the same steady pace. He could hear Jim chanting his name as he angled his thrusts to strike his prostate at every thrust. He orgasmed without any stimulation to his erection and he followed, filling him.

“Jim,” he murmured, “Thank you for your forgiveness.”

“I’ll always forgive you Spock,” the captain promised.

They both moved around, cleaning up before he was resting with Jim on his chest. He looked down at him and decided, sometimes, the illogical conclusions were the better endings.


End file.
